Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly 'to piosenka mieszana z czternastego odcinka sezonu trzeciego, On My Way. Jest śpiewana przez New Directions. Solówki śpiewają Artie, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel i Santana. To pierwsza piosenka z listy utworów New Directions wykonywanych podczas Zawodów Regionalnych 2012. Po niej śpiewane są ''What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) i Here's to Us. Tekst '''Rachel: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Rachel z dziewczętami z New Directions (Santana): To fly To fly (Uh, yo, yo) Artie: I used to think that I could not go on Santana: I wish today it would rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Artie: And life was nothing but an awful song Santana: They got their guns out aiming at me But I become Neo when they aiming at me Blaine (New Directions): (If I can see it) Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends (Then I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood (If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising (There's nothing to it) Blaine i Santana: I win, thrive, soar Higher, higher, higher More fire Rachel i Santana (Rachel): (I came to win), to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Finn z New Directions (Rachel z dziewczętami z New Directions ): I believe I can (fly) I believe I can touch the sky I believe I can (fly) I believe I can touch the sky Artie: See, I was on the verge of breakin' down Santana: Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Artie: Sometimes, silence can seem so loud Santana: I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined Blaine (New Directions): (If I can see it) I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near (Then I can do it) See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare (If I just believe it) Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me (There's nothing to it) Blaine i Santana: But when you go hard your nays become yays Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's Rachel i Santana (Rachel): (I came to win), to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Finn i New Directions (Rachel z dziewczętami z New Directions ): I believe I can (fly) (Mercedes: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Ooh, yeah) I believe I can (fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Fly) Finn (Mercedes): I believe I can fly (Fly) Artie (Rachel z dziewczętami z New Directions ): (Get ready for it, get ready for it) Then I can be it (Get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it (Get ready for it, get ready for it) There's nothing to it (Mercedes z dziewczętami z New Directions : Get ready for it) Artie i New Directions Boys (Rachel z dziewczętami z New Directions ): I believe I can (fly) (Mercedes: Oh!) Finn z New Directions (Rachel z dziewczętami z New Directions ): I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Fly) I think about it every night and day (To fly) (Mercedes: Oh) Spread my wings and fly away (Mercedes: Ooh, whoa) Artie z New Directions (Rachel z dziewczętami z New Directions ): (New Directions: I can fly!) I believe I can soar (Fly) (Mercedes: Get ready for it) (New Directions: I can fly!) I see me runnin' through that open door (Mercedes: Get ready for it, fly) Finn z New Directions (Rachel z dziewczętami z New Directions ): (New Directions: I can fly!) I believe I can (fly) (Artie: Woo!) (Mercedes: Get ready for it) Artie: (New Directions: I can fly!) I believe I can fly Artie z New Directions: I believe I can fly Ciekawostki *To druga piosenka mieszana przedstawiona podczas zawodów. Pierwszą była Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'. *W tej piosence Santana po raz pierwszy rapuje. Galeria Fly.png Tumblr mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao4 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao3 r1 250.gif Fly-ibelieveicanfly regionals onmyway.gif FlyIbelieve.jpg Fly29.png Fly22.png Fly21.png Fly18.png Fly15.png Fly13.png Fly12.png Fly10.png Fly9.png Fly8.png Fly7.png Fly6.png Fly5.png Fly3.png Fly4.png Fly2.png Fly1 (1).png Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Mieszane Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Regionalnych Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka On My Way